


Happily Ever After

by ella_rose88



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Prince!Peeta, Romantic Fluff, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away called Panem, there lived a little girl named Katniss who loved her mother and father very much. She didn't live in a huge castle, but she was very happy. Unlike, the little boy who lived in a castle, Prince Peeta, who dreamed of a different life. This is a story of  two people from different circles who meet and face many trials, but will these situations bring them together or tear them apart?</p><p>An Everlark story inspired by the 1998 film <i>Ever After</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be based upon the 1998 film _Ever After_ and was meant to be apart of [everlarkianarchives's](http://everlarkianarchives.tumblr.com/) Movies in the Month of May. However, real life got in the way so I was unable to write it in time. Luckily though, I finally had the time to write it, but seeing as I'm writing this as I go, it will be a work in progress. So please, subscribe to follow this story!
> 
> I would like to thank all the members of [everlarkianarchiveschat](http://everlarkianarchiveschat.tumblr.com/) for motivating me, [joshs-left-earlobe](http://joshs-left-earlobe.tumblr.com/) for providing feedback and being my beta and [loving-mellark](http://loving-mellark.tumblr.com/) for creating this lovely banner! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :) This is my first multi-chaptered Everlark fic and I am still getting the hang of writing Everlark. Though, to be honest I don't have a whole lot of fic writing experience. So feedback is so welcomed as I'm really determined to improve my writing skills!

_ _

_Prologue:_

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away called Panem, there lived a little girl named Katniss who loved her mother and father very much. When she was two years old, her dear mama gave birth to another little girl, named Primrose - though the little girl and those around her ended up calling her Prim. The family lived merrily and their modest home in the Seam was filled with much love, joy, and laughter.

 

Sadly, when Katniss was ten and her little sister Prim was eight, a great illness swept through the kingdom of Panem, and their dear mama was one of its many victims. The whole family and staff were devastated. But none more so than their beloved papa, who drowned into a deep ocean of grief forcing him to move away from the family home leaving his children under Nanny Sae’s care as  he could not bear to stay and be haunted by such devastating memories.

 

Several weeks later, their cherished papa returned home, but to his children’s surprise he was not alone. No indeed not. With him was a widow he had married, Lady Alma Coin - along with her two little daughters Glimmer and Clove. While at first the news of a new mother and step-sisters was alarming for the two little girls, soon the notion of having a new mother and sisters was accepted as they did indeed miss having a maternal figure in their home.

 

After the initial introductions, however, little Katniss and Prim found their new stepmother and step-sisters to be snobbish. Since their father was Lord of the Seam, her parents had always taught them how to be good, kind, warm, and generous with others. Unfortunately, Lady Alma and her daughters Glimmer and Clove had not been raised with such consideration. The new Lady of the Seam was more interested in making sure her own children were afforded the best dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, and every home comfort. While Katniss and Prim were treated with quiet and carefully concealed contempt - lest their papa notice his new bride’s disdain for his girls - Katniss and Prim feigned ignorance as the last thing they wanted to do was destroy their papa’s newfound happiness.

 

Meanwhile, living the life of royalty and privilege in the Royal Palace of Panem - the exact opposite of Katniss and her sister- was Prince Peeta. He was the youngest son of King Richard and Queen Marigold and had enjoyed a close bond with his two older brothers, Edmund and Thomas. Those boys had spent their days getting up to much mischief, fun, and games until the family lost both Edmund and Thomas to a deadly plague that swept through the kingdom. This left the youngest son, Peeta, to be Crown Prince. The deaths of the two young boys grieved the whole royal family, but none more so than the Queen who had doted on her eldest sons as she felt they were excellent swordsmen and hunters and would be decent rulers of Panem.  Unlike Peeta who she’d always felt was too soft and cared too much for ordinary people. The Queen was disappointed and was not afraid to tell the little Prince how useless he was, though she wouldn’t dare to criticize Peeta in front of the King, as Peeta was his favourite. The King liked that his youngest was sensitive towards people and had a natural talent with a paintbrush.

 

One time, Prince Peeta escaped the walls of the castle to play with the peasant kids at the markets, much to the Queen’s dismay and the King’s horror. The Queen abhorred that behaviour and chastised Peeta, while the King was concerned for his safety. Queen Marigold wanted to ban her son from leaving the castle walls; the King, however, came up with an alternative as he admired his son’s caring and kind nature while appreciating his respect for the lower classes. His decision was to allow the prince to go with the leader of his castle guards to collect weapons from the blacksmith.     

 

The Prince was very happy with this plan and enjoyed his visits. He was fascinated with how the blacksmith made the swords and shields, though the smithy soon became too hot for him. So with the guard leader’s permission, he would venture outside the smithy and play games with the blacksmith’s sons. For a while this was enough for the Prince, but soon later he  became restless once again, having grown tired of visiting the same place again - though he did enjoy playing with the children - he wanted to learn more, so once again he went to his father and mother. His mother was unhappy with his interest with the townspeople, but the King, knowing that Peeta would need to know his future subjects when he eventually wore the crown, came up with a plan.  

 

After his twelfth birthday, Prince Peeta would tour the thirteen districts with one of the King’s advisors to collect the taxes from each district. Preferring not to take money from the people,  the Prince asked his father for a different assignment. But the King explained to Peeta that the taxes enabled the kingdom to thrive and assured the utmost safety to the Royal Family as well as those they ruled.

 

His father’s enthusiasm affected Peeta in such a way that he soon became excited as he left for his tour of the districts. He managed to find ways to interact with the different workers in the country to learn all about the different trades and industries that had made their kingdom rich.  

 

In District One he learnt how the jewelers made the luxurious gems and stones for the royalty and wealthy. In District Two he saw how the physicians and healers helped treat the sick, and District Three how the builders and stonemasons constructed castles and dwellings. From there, he went to District Four where he discovered the art of fishing, before heading to District Five where he saw how power and candles were provided for the whole kingdom.

 

In District Six, he observed how horse-pulled carriages were built, before making his way to District Seven where he saw how lumber was used to supply the other districts. Districts Eight, Nine and Ten followed and Peeta was immersed into the  lives of weavers and dressmakers who created and designed clothes, the farmers and bakers and their process of grain-making, and landowners in the growing and keeping of livestock. It was in District Eleven where he learnt about agriculture, and in District Thirteen he saw how weapons were made and how soldiers were trained.

 

In each district the little Prince was welcomed, and he learnt a great deal about the people. He saw how much his father was respected and how people managed to pay their taxes with some ease. Yet he also recognized how different the outlying districts managed to cope with the taxes. He witnessed poverty, disease, and some angry workers fighting the collectors. This saddened the Prince’s heart, but there was not much for him to do. He was a child and had no say in what happened. He did not understand why the people in these districts had it tougher than the other districts in paying their taxes. When he tried to ask anyone about it, he was told that he was too young to understand.  So the Prince just said nothing and watched on in helpless despair.

 

But one day all of that changed.  

 

He was in the poorest district in the kingdom: District Twelve.  A district known for it’s hunting and gathering as it was surrounded by forests and was home to many ferocious and deadly creatures. The little Prince was with one of his guards leaving the village’s bakery when he saw her. A girl who looked no more than twelve years old with striking grey eyes - a colour like he had never seen before -  soaking wet from the rain, sitting all alone under a big oak tree. She looked very thin. Peeta looked upon her dejected form, sensing the hunger that consumed her tiny body and before he knew it, he threw two whole loaves of bread towards her. His guard, who had been talking to the baker’s wife, saw what he had done and chastised the young Prince.

 

But the Prince could not get the girl out of his thoughts. He wanted to know who she was and why was she in the rain all alone. Didn’t she have a family or someone to take care of her?

 

Unbeknownst to Peeta, that girl’s name was Katniss. During the Prince’s tour of the Districts, Katniss and Prim’s father sadly passed away leaving the two girls to the care and guardianship of their stepmother. While her stepmother had always appeared to be very wealthy, it seemed that appearances were deceiving, and to save money her stepmother fired her lady servants and gave those duties to Katniss and Prim.  Both girls were worked to the bone, but they managed to get enough food to eat. That was until the lady of the manor fired the rest of the servants, leaving poor Katniss and Prim to attend to all of their needs.  To make matters worse, her stepmother decided that since they were used to hard work, they did not need as much food.  

 

A few weeks had passed and Prim became sick from starvation, but Katniss didn’t know what to do. While her father had been a great hunter and had taught his daughter everything he knew, her stepmother deemed hunting unladylike and banned her from venturing into the forest to hunt. She knew that without any money, there was no hope for her sister or herself.

 

So one day, desperate and at her wits end, she went to the village to seek some food. But the weather was terrible and all the stalls were closed. Wandering around, she spotted the bakery and the little courtyard where there were some pigs in a pen and carts filled with leftover food. Katniss searched for something that was salvageable, but the food left in there was too wet and soggy.  Beaten and hopeless with no food in her belly, Katniss staggered to the muddy ground. It was at that moment she saw a boy her age staring right back at her. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, like the ocean she’d once seen in a picture book about District Four, and the blondest hair like spun gold.

 

Moments passed where Katniss and the boy looked  directly in each other’s eyes. He nodded towards the two loaves of bread in his hands before he threw them towards her. Shocked by his action, but knowing that she and her sister needed some food, she quickly, but rather clumsily stood up and rushed to pick up the loaves. She tried to ignore the angry words that an unfamiliar man was yelling at the boy as she scooped up his offering.  

 

She ran home with dinner, silently thanking the boy with the bread. And it was in that moment and the act of kindness from the stranger that Katniss would always remember, as it was the day that she decided to return to hunting. The day she was determined that she and Prim would survive.  


	2. Six Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to apologize for the near 12 months delay between the first chapter and this one. Real life got busy for me with uni and the constant sinus infections I kept getting. But, I am determined to try and post more regular updates from now on.
> 
> Secondly, I would like to extend a huge thanks to my beta joshs_left_earlobe for her excellent skills in helping making this chapter the best it could be! To loving_mellark who made this amazing banner for the story! Thanks Any! I would also like to say thank you to everyone who liked, commented and followed this story. I appreciate your support!

_ _

 

_ Six Years Later… _

 

*~*~*~

 

_ Peeta _

\----------

_ Enough! _ Peeta thinks bitterly as he stands by his bedchamber window looking at his future kingdom, watching as the sunset slowly washes over the land. He loves Panem, and he feels a strong sense of duty for his people, but sometimes it's too much. 

  
  


Now that he is nearly of age, his parents—or more specifically his mother—insists that Peeta gets married soon. His frustration has reached the boiling point. While he understands that uniting Panem with another kingdom would provide further protection and prosperity for his people, he does not want to marry someone he does not love. He does not want the likely possibility of ending up like his parents, married for duty and convenience and extremely unhappy.  

  
  


Only hours earlier, his mother had been scolding him on her expectation for him to marry a princess. While Peeta was not surprised by her actions, considering his fractured relationship with her, he had hoped his father, with whom he had a closer relationship, would take his side or at least defend him. Instead, the king remained quiet, only making  a few incidental remarks. He would have felt more disappointed by his father’s passivity, but he has become used to his father not speaking up on his behalf. Better to disappoint his son than anger his wife, perhaps. 

 

He ponders his predicament, and as he watches the knights training in the courtyard below, he’s struck with an idea. It’s reckless and quite immature, but he feels like he has no choice. He’s reached the end of his tether, and if he doesn’t act now, he’s afraid he’ll end up doing something he might regret. 

  
  


Looking at his fob watch, he checks the time.  _ Perfect _ , he thinks as he goes over his parents’ routines in his head and realises there is a window of opportunity to put his plan to work. But before he can prepare everything he needs, he must talk to his best friend. Going over to the mirror beside his desk, Peeta does a once over of his appearance - most specifically his hair. He has the tendency to run his hand through his blonde curls when he’s nervous or frustrated. Having decided he looks presentable and not too angry, he leaves his bedchamber to put his plan into action. 

 

*~*~*~

_ Katniss _

\---------

“Katniss, come here NOW!” Katniss hears her stepmother’s loud, shrill voice penetrate through to the kitchen. 

 

Sae, the cook, shakes her head in disdain before locking eyes with her. “You better go Katniss dear, before the mistress really blows her head.” 

  
  


She hesitates, however, as she watches her 16-year-old sister trying to help Sae prepare the pheasant for dinner. The usually simple process is made difficult by her sister’s persistent cough. 

  
  


“I’ll take care of Prim. Don’t you worry,” Sae reassures Katniss, as if reading her thoughts. Katniss offers Sae a grateful smile, which immediately turns to a scowl when they all hear their mistress shriek again for her. Hurriedly, Katniss dashes out of the kitchen, rushing to the parlour to see what her stepmother wants. 

 

As she does so, Katniss can’t help but picture the day when her ridiculously dressed, middle-aged, evil stepmother dies.  

  
  


Moments later, a very angry Katniss reappears in the kitchen. 

  
  


Worried, Prim walks over to her sister. “What is it, Katniss?”

  
  


Thoroughly exasperated, Katniss takes her sister’s hand, twining her fingers between Prim’s and informs her, “Stepmother has taken our bedchamber because she’s decided to turn it into a wardrobe for Glimmer.”  Their room is not really a bedchamber, as it is actually the attic. Not only that, but it is also the only remaining room in their home. 

  
  


“Bu-bu-but wh-where a-a-are we to sleep?” Prim asks shakily, distress evident in her face. Katniss hates seeing her sister in such a state of uneasiness, but what she despises the most is her inability to take care of her sister and change their situation. 

  
  


Wrapping her arms around Prim, she gives a kiss to her forehead before sadly telling her that they are to sleep in one of the stables. And although feelings of rage and frustration fill her heart with such hatred for their stepmother, she keeps it from showing on her face. Prim is worried enough, she does not need to see how downtrodden her sister feels. 

  
  


“That woman is truly evil,” Sae points out, and Katniss lifts her head from her sister’s hair to meet the cook’s thunderous gaze. 

  
  


“We can’t sleep in the stables,” Prim points out. “We’ll freeze to the bone during these last weeks of winter.”  

 

At a loss for words that would provide comfort to Prim, Katniss sighs in gratitude when their caring and ever-reliable Sae offers them some old pillows and blankets from her own house. While Sae does not get paid much by Lady Coin for her services and lives meagerly, her eldest son recently moved out, having married the blacksmith’s daughter. Sae was going to give the pillows and blankets to the church for the poor, but said that we have a greater need for them.  

  
  


“See, Sae has offered us some pillows and blankets, little duck!” Katniss rubs reassuring circles on her sister’s back, hoping to sound more optimistic. “Along with the bedding we already have and the fireplace in the stables, I’m sure we can work it out.” Katniss wraps Prim into her embrace, praying that she was convincing enough for her sister to believe she will always protect her. 

  
  


Katniss hears—or rather feels—the slowing of her sister’s breath and hopes that for the moment her comfort has worked.  But now that her sister is somewhat calm, Katniss focuses her attention on creating a clean place for Prim in their new living quarters, as the stables are not favorable for improving her health.

 

During the past years, Prim has struggled with hard labour and reduction of her usual diet. She’s been fighting illness constantly. She’s become so thin that Sae has taken in her clothing, and it still hangs loosely. At one point Katniss had been so desperate to feed her sister that she tried to take leftover bread from the local bakery, but due to the rain, the bread was too soiled, and she was at a loss of what to do. 

 

It was at that moment when she saw a boy of the same age looking in her direction. He nodded toward the bread in his bag and then tossed a few loaves at her feet.  

 

It was this small act of kindness from the unknown boy with bright blue eyes and golden hair that finally gave her the strength to ignore her stepmother’s orders and to start hunting in the forest next to their home.

  
  


In the beginning, Katniss did not fare well and caught very little. That was until she met a boy, a few years older than herself, in the woods. His name was Gale, and he lived in one of  the poorest parts of the village. His father had died around the same time as her father (killed by the very same sickness), leaving him, his mother, three brothers, and one sister near destitution.  Luckily, Gale’s father had taught him how to hunt animals and gather edible plants. Though hunting in the forest was not illegal, it was certainly very much frowned upon, so he had taken a great risk in venturing there. 

  
  


At first, both of them had been very hesitant of each other, but soon they bonded over their similar situations and the need to provide for their families. Gale agreed to take the younger girl under his wing. Katniss was a quick learner and in no time she could hunt and set up traps and snares. She was finally able to provide more food for both herself and Prim. 

  
  


_ But still it is not enough,  _ Katniss thinks dejectedly as she makes up a plate of food for their dinner. Their stepmother and stepsisters had already eaten their meals, leaving whatever was left for Katniss and Prim. It was not much—as always—but Katniss knows that she is meeting Gale tomorrow. Winter proved difficult for them, but now that it is warming up, she expects to find more animals and food around. 

  
  


After eating their small dinner, Katniss and Prim are told to move their meager belongings to the stable before finishing their night-time chores. It’s near midnight by the time they have finished. Huddled together, wrapped in a blanket, with Katniss carrying a small candle, they make their way to the stables for bed. 

  
  


*~*~*~

 

_ A few days later….. _

 

_ Peeta _

\---------

 

“Ouch!” Peeta exclaims as he moves into a sitting position. He rubs the sore spot on his back, hoping to relieve some of the discomfort. Sleeping on the forest floor was certainly not as comfortable than his usual bed. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and Peeta was definitely desperate. 

  
  


Running away from his parents and the castle was certainly immature and somewhat crazy, but he could not handle spending one more moment with his mother. Enough was enough, so with the help of his most trusted friend, Finnick, he managed to set up a diversion to gather supplies and leave.  

  
  


Now he finds himself in a District Twelve forest just next to the late Lord of the Seam’s estate, which is now owned by the Lord’s widow, Lady Coin. Peeta has never met Lady Coin, which he considers fortunate, as he plans to cross their estate to the local village to try and secure a job. But first, he needs to change. 

  
  


He looks over to where he left his supplies and gasps when he notices that his horse, Duke, is not tied to the oak tree like he should be. He swears loudly, rushing to get up, tripping over his blanket, and getting a little tangled, but after a few seconds, he manages to stand. He runs as fast as his legs can go in the direction of his horse’s tread marks. 

  
  


What feels like hours to Peeta, is but thirty minutes later. After stopping for a quick breath, Peeta tries to pick up his pace, calling out for Duke, until he suddenly feels something catch his foot. Before he can work out what is happening and prevent it, he feels a sharp pain below as he crashes to the ground. 

  
  


Looking down, he sees that his right foot is caught in a snare, and the metal is already cutting deep into his sock. Blood is forming at the sight and beginning to seep through the fabric. At a loss for what to do, he does the only thing he can do. 

  
  


He shouts for help.  

  
  


*~*~*~

_ Katniss _

_____

 

It’s early morning, and Katniss is ready for her hunting session with Gale. She’s in a plain pair of dark trousers, a white tunic, and one of her most prized possessions—her father’s leather jacket. She nearly lost it to her stepmother, but Katniss managed to steal from her father’s wardrobe before she got rid of his things. Knowing her stepmother would demand she return the well-made jacket if she saw it, Katniss only wears it when she goes hunting. 

 

Draped over her left shoulder is another one of her most precious items—her father’s bow and quiver. She smiles as she remembers the first time her father took her out to the forest.  She was only nine years old, but she still recalls how the bow and arrow seemed to be an extension of his arm as he shot a rabbit a hundred feet in front of them directly in the eye. Katniss was completely enthralled and demanded her father teach her how to shoot.  

  
  


Sitting on a large log set against a huge tree—her and Gale’s designated meeting place—she waits for her hunting partner. Minutes pass, and Katniss worries about Gale’s delay. She knows that winter has been as tough for the Hawthornes as it has been for her family. So she is a little shocked that he has not arrived as planned, as he is usually there before she is. 

  
  


“HELP!” 

  
  


Katniss jolts around toward the unexpected shouting.  Terrified that something might have happened to Gale while checking one of their snares, she stands up, bow ready in her hand as she rushes in the direction of the trap.

  
  


Not a minute has passed by the time Katniss discovers the source of the noise. She hesitates at first, surprised that it’s not Gale. Rather, it is a stranger trapped in their snare before her. A young man, with golden, curly hair, and bright, blue eyes, is squirming and struggling to free his foot. She knows she should help him, but she is frozen in her spot. Her eyes are too busy peering at the young man who somehow looks familiar to her somehow. She’s distracted by his God-like, golden-brown skin and his full pink, pouty mouth that seems to be begging to be kissed. 

 

Lips that should be kissed by her.  

 

_ What _ ! Katniss thinks, surprised and a little shocked by her desire. Katniss is not one to have much interest in the opposite sex, her miserable life with her stepmother not giving her much time for such things. Yet, she can’t get enough of this young man’s strong jaw dusted with dark blonde stubble that further accentuates the sturdiness of his face... 

 

“Excuse me,” Katniss hears his booming, breathy, yet husky voice and jumps as she realises the man is looking directly at her and grimacing in pain. 

 

Quickly gathering her composure at being caught admiring the man for too long, she puts her bow back over her shoulder and strides over to him. 

 

“You seem to have gotten yourself in a pickle,” she tells him before getting down to her knees to examine his foot in the snare. 

  
  


“Of course I have,” he responds roughly before letting out a sarcastic laugh. A few seconds pass, and his annoyed expression changes to regret.

  
  


“Look, I’m sor—” He begins to apologise, but it’s too late. 

  
  


“I’m not the one who was walking carelessly and ended up being caught in a snare!” Katniss scolds, anger flaring within her. She’s only trying to help, despite the stupidity of this man getting himself in this predicament in the first place.    

  
  


Refusing to look at him again, she concentrates on checking to see the damage the trap has done to his foot. There’s quite a bit of blood already drenching his sock. She thinks it wise to  ask him if she can touch the inflicted area to see how badly he’s injured before removing his foot from the snare. As she rises on her feet to address him, she spots the familiar royal seal of the Kingdom of Panem on his dark cloak. Realisation dawns on her as to who this man is, and she cringes as she remembers how harshly she spoke to him. 

  
  


_ Oh crap!  _

  
  


“Oh! I’m so sorry, Your Highness!” Katniss apologises, before curtseying low to Prince Peeta of Panem. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments and kudos :)


End file.
